Warriors- Losing Trust
by Ravenwing101
Summary: Three apprentices have terrible secrets, and they are sworn to kill whoever finds out. But what happens if the whole clan find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start this story, read Losing Hope. Everything will make more sense if you read Losing Hope first, then read this.**

**Chapter 1- The bloody secret**

"Hey, Dovepaw!" Sorrelpaw called from behind.

The light gray apprentice turned around to see her sister, Sorrelpaw calling her name.

"Where's Ashpaw?" Dovepaw asked Sorrelpaw.

"Our brother Ashpaw woke up early and went on a patrol." Sorrelpaw explained.

"Why does he always get to go on good patrols while we have to pick ticks from the elders' backs?" Dovepaw said, jealous of her brother.

"Every cat likes Ashpaw better because he looks like Silvertail, the brave warrior." Sorrelpaw said, "Every cat thinks he will be the next 'Silvertail'."

"It's not fair, why can't I be born looking like Silvertail?" Dovepaw said, silently angered.

"Come on, we have to do our apprentice duties." Sorrelpaw said, trying to stop Dovepaw's constant berate speeches.

Dovepaw followed Sorrelpaw to the warrior den.

"Hawktalon! Bluetail!" Sorrelpaw called the names of her and Dovepaw's mentor.

"I'm coming!" Hawktalon growled as he stood up.

"Ready to do a patrol?" Bluetail said as he yawned. "Your pretty early."

"Not early enough like Ashpaw." Dovepaw muttered under her breath.

"Can Dawnpaw come along? He must be really lonely ever since his mentor died." Sorrelpaw said with sympathy.

_**Dawnpaw**_? Dovepaw thought to herself. Dovepaw always liked Dawnpaw ever since she met him.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter." Hawktalon said.

"Let's go." Bluetail said, leading the cats.

* * *

><p>Sorrelpaw pinned Dovepaw. Dovepaw's face blushed with embarrassment as Dawnpaw, her crush, looking at her failure to defeat her sister.<p>

"That's enough, Sorrelpaw." Bluetail said. "You're battle moves are improving."

Sorreltail's eyes glittered as her mentor complimented her.

Dovepaw rolled her eyes. _**I hope Dawnpaw doesn't think I'm weak**_. She thought.

"Bluetail, may I speak to you in private?" Hawktalon asked.

"Right now? Can't it wait until after we train the apprentices?" Bluetail asked him.

"No, this is important." Hawktalon disagreed.

"Fine. Sorrelpaw, Dawnpaw, Dovepaw, stay here at all times. I'll be right back with Hawktalon." Bluetail said as he followed Hawktalon away.

Dawnpaw waited until the two WindClan warriors left. "What do you think they are talking about?" He asked.

Dovepaw's heart started to beat, _**what do I say to him? I should say something funny! Toms love she-cats who are funny, right**_? "They are probably talking about blue rabbits."

Dawnpaw looked at her in confusion. "Ugh, ok?"

**_Ugh, he thinks I'm mouse-brained! Why did I say that_**? Dovepaw scowled at herself.

Sorrelpaw saw Dovepaw's struggle to speak with Dawnpaw, she tired helping her sister. "Haha! Your so funny, Dovepaw! Blue rabbits, haha!" Sorrelpaw faked a laugh.

Dawnpaw just looked even more confused. "So anyway, what do you think being a warrior is like?"

"I bet it's really fun!" Sorrelpaw said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to become a warrior." Dawnpaw said, he turned towards Dovepaw. "What about you?"

**_What do I say? Quick, I can't keep him waiting_**! "I-I th-think apprentices are good t-too!"

"Eh, I guess." Dawnpaw said.

**_Ugh! Why didn't i just nod and agree with him? Now he probably thinks Im fox-hearted._ **Dovepaw thought.**_ I should just go before I embarrass myself even more._**

"Ugh, I'm going to do ugh, something!" Dovepaw said as she ran out of the scene. "I'm mouse-brained! Now Dawnpaw will never like me. I'll just go find Hawktalon and Bluetail and get this dumb apprentice training over with."

Dovepaw followed the strong scent of her mentor and found them. But something was wrong, very wrong. Hawktalon was on top of Bluetail, his claws unsheathed.

"Why are you doing this?" Bluetail asked.

"After Lionstar died, the deputy, who is now Longstar told me to kill you, he said I would be deputy if I got rid of you." Hawktalon explained.

Dovepaw hid behind a bush, **_what_**? She thought.

"Why would Longstar tell you that?" Bluetail asked, scared.

"I'm not sure, but he's not soft, which makes him a perfect leader." Hawktalon said.

"Hawktalon, don't do this. You are a great warrior, don't become a filthy murderer like Hailstorm." Bluetail said.

"I'm becoming deputy no matter what! Even if I have to kill you! I've worked too hard and too long to just die as a warrior. I want power." Hawktalon said. "Goodbye, Bluetail."

"NO!" Bluetail exclaimed. "Someone help!"

Hawktalon sunk his jaws into his neck, choking him. Bluetail started kicking and trying to gasp for air. Eventually, Bluetail stopped struggling and his eyes rolled back.

**_No! Hawktalon killed him!_** Dovepaw thought to herself. **_I have to tell the others_**!

"You can stop hiding now, Dovepaw." Hawktalon said.

Dovepaw jumped in surprise. Her heart started to pound harder. "H-how did you know I was here?"

"You are as quiet as a shrieking bird." Hawktalon explained.

"Y-you're a murderer!" Dovepaw accused him.

"I was following Leopardstar, and you are not speaking a word of this to anyone! Or else I'll kill you like I killed Bluetail." Hawktalon threatened her.

Dovepaw let out a silent shriek. "I-I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Good, because I can kill a small apprentice like you anytime I want." Hawktalon said. "Now help me take Bluetail's dead body to the lake and push him in so it looks like he died, drowning. If anyone asks, he was attacked by a ThunderClan warrior and Bluetail got pushed into water."

"O-Ok!" Dovepaw choked on her words.

Hawktalon took Bluetail by his neck and carried him. The two WindClan cats went to the edge of the lake and threw Bluetail in it. Dovepaw stared, horrified at the grayish blue tom's bloody body. He made the water around him red.

"What if someone finds out?" Dovepaw asked.

"Then you murder them to keep your secret." Hawktalon said as he licked the blood from his fangs. "Now, let's go back to camp."

Dovepaw nodded and followed him back to WindClan. Cats started to ask about Bluetail's death and every time he was mentioned, a shiver went down through Dovepaw's spine. Hawktalon voice buzzed in her head, "Or else I'll kill you..."

**_This can't be happening!_** Dovepaw thought to herself. **_My life has turned from perfect to a nightmare!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The wild secret**

"Mother!" Ashpaw called.

Cinderlight turned around, "Yes dear?"

"There's a thorn in my paw. It's hurts badly." Ashpaw showed her his paw.

"Why don't you ask the medicine cat?" Cinderlight asked.

"I can't let my friends see that I'm bothering the medicine cat because of a tiny thorn! They think I'm a brave, powerful apprentice! If they see I'm provoked by a thorn, they won't like me anymore!" Ashpaw explained.

Cinderlight purred at how Ashpaw would hid the thorn just to be popular on the clan. "True friends would like you even if you have a thorn in your paw or not. Now hold still."

Cinderlight bit on the thorn and pulled it out. Ashpaw let out a tiny squeal. He licked harshly at his paw. "I'll go back to training now."

"You've trained all morning, don't you want a rest? You look tired." Cinderlight said.

It was true, Ashpaw was tired. "I don't need sleep, if I want the others to think good of me, then I have to train!"

One flaw Ashpaw had was that he cared too much of what others thought of him. He was very hard-working and he doesn't need other's to praise him all day. If only Ashpaw knew that.

"At least eat before you go and I want you back here early for sleep!" Cinderlight demanded.

Ashpaw nodded but they both knew he wouldn't follow her orders. Ashpaw left the den and began training. He ran towards his mentor, Mapleclaw who was next to Deerpaw.

"What took you so long?" Mapleclaw snapped at him.

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Ashpaw said.

Mapleclaw raised her paw and hit Ashpaw's face, knocking him down. "If you want to be a warrior then you can't be late! Stop being useless!"

Mapleclaw flicked her tail in disgust and walked away. Ashpaw ignored the pain of the hit and followed his mentor. Deerpaw felt sympathy for Ashpaw.

She leaned over and whispered to Ashpaw, "Are you ok? Your face is bright red."

"Im fine!" Ashpaw said.

The two WindClan apprentice walked until their paws were sore. But neither of them wanted to admit it for Mapleclaw would think it was a sign of weakness. And she does not like weakness.

"W-Where are we going?" Ashpaw asked, for he was not familiar for the route they took.

"Don't question me!" She snapped. "Just keep your mouth shut and follow me!"

Ashpaw bit his lip and continued to follow her. Mapleclaw stopped in front of the Twolegplace. **_What are we doing at the Twolegplace? Longstar told us to stay away from here._** Ashpaw thought.

Mapleclaw leaped over the white fence. "Hurry up and jump! Don't make me hit you again!"

Terrified, Ashpaw and Deerpaw jumped over the fence. Ashpaw lifted his nose and sniffed the air, he smelled a faint scent of dog. He jumped in surprise. **_There was a dog here_**! Mapleclaw snuck into a small structure (shed) in the back of the Twolegplace. There, laid a bunch a fat mice. Ashpaw's stomach rumbled out of hunger, he haven't eaten today.

"Go ahead and hunt him." Mapleclaw said.

"Longstar won't approve of this, he said warriors should only catch in the woods, not the twolegplace." Deerpaw said.

Mapleclaw glared at her. "I never asked for your opinion. Now, kill or I'll kill you."

Deerpaw's eyes widened and said no more. Ashpaw began hunting, it was easy to hunt them for the mice did not run as fast as the ones in the woods. After hunting, they took the mice back to WindClan camp.

"These mice are huge!" A queen said.

"There so juicy!" An elder said.

"It's early leaf-bare, where in the silver pelt did you find these fat mice?" Longstar asked, suspicious.

"W-We ugh..." Ashpaw started.**_ I can't tell him we went to the twolegplace_**!

"We found them in a small burrow." Mapleclaw explained.

Longstar was not convinced. He took a mouse and went back to his den.

"You will not tell anyone we went to the Twolegplace, or I'll shed you into pieces!" Mapleclaw threatened.

"B-But what if someone finds out?" Ashpaw asked.

"You kill them." Mapleclaw muttered, hoping no one was listening.

Both apprentices nodded in fear. Deerpaw began to walk back towards the apprentice den.

"Where are you going?" Mapleclaw asked Deerpaw.

"I'm going to sleep, it's getting dark." Deerpaw answered.

"Mouse-brain!" Mapleclaw hit Deerpaw and knocked her down. "True warriors don't need sleep! Were going back and getting more mice!"

Deerpaw didn't bother to argue. They went hunting again, their paws sore and aching from all the walking. Exhausted and out of breath, Ashpaw felt like his laws were going to fall off. Ashpaw sank his fangs into another mouse and killed it. Suddenly, a new scent filled the air. **_Dog_**. Mapleclaw paused as she smelled the dog as well.

"Run!" Mapleclaw demanded as she sprinted away.

Ashpaw dropped his mouse and chased Mapleclaw. Deerpaw was confused. **_Why are we running away_**? She thought. Then, she smelled the dog. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge brown dog in front of her. It's eyes were wild and it was aiming for Deerpaw. Ashpaw looked back, **_No! She's going to die!_** He thought.

"You mouse-brained!" Mapleclaw muttered angrily at Ashpaw. "Hurry up, do you want to get killed?"

"B-But we can't leave Deerpaw! She's going to die!" Ashpaw said.

"Were going to die if we go back to help her! Now run before I kill you!" Mapleclaw snapped.

**_Im so sorry, Deerpaw_**! Ashpaw thought as he started running again.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" A queen asked.<p>

"Why do you smell like dog?" An elder asked.

"Where's Deerpaw?" A warrior asked.

"She...she got killed by a dog." Ashpaw answered.

The cats gasped in surprise by the horrible news.

"The only dogs in WindClan are the ones in the twolegplace." Longstar said. "And the dogs never leave the fence. How could Deerpaw be killed by a dog if she wasn't in the twolegplace? Unless..."

"The dog surprised us all, it jumped over the fence and uh, killed her!" Mapleclaw lied.

Longstar got more suspicious, "First fat mice in leaf-bare and now a dog attack on the same day?"

"I guess we have bad luck, huh." Mapleclaw said, nervously.

Longstar leaned towards Mapleclaw and whispered so no one could hear, "Whatever you're up to, stop."

The WindClan leader padded away. Rumors spread quickly around the camp. **Deerpaw is dead, and it's all my fault. **Dawnpaw thought.** I should I have helped Deerpaw fight the dog! And she's gone now, my best friend is gone**...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The love secret**

Sorrelpaw tip-toed out of the apprentice den, hoping no one would notice she left in the middle of the night. She avoided the tall hills and walked around it.

"Where are you going?" Ashpaw asked her.

Sorrelpaw jumped in surprise. "Wha-wha, h-how did you, why- ugh!"

Ashpaw narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Pffft, what!" Sorrelpaw said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm training. Mapleclaw, my mentor told me to train instead of sleep to become a true warrior." Ashpaw explained, "Why are you here? You've been sneaking off a lot these past moon rises."

"I can't say."

"What, you don't trust me, Sorrelpaw? Or are you hiding a terrible secret?" Ashpaw asked.

Sorrelpaw swallowed, nervously. "Please Ashpaw, don't tell anyone I'm sneaking out."

"What are you hiding?" Ashpaw asked.

"I can't say, haven't you gotten a secret that you just can't tell?"

Ashpaw remembered Deerpaw's tragic death. "Fine, I won't tell anyone. Just promise me you won't do anything mouse-brained while you're outside the camp."

"I won't." Sorrelpaw promised as she padded away.

She stood at the edge of the lake near the horseplace. A mottled RiverClan tom was swimming towards her. His beautiful fur shined in the bright moonlight.

"You came, Spottedpaw." Sorrelpaw said.

He shook the water of his fur, "I wouldn't miss it for all the fish in the lake."

Sorrelpaw smiled at Spottedpaw's flattering words. She purred and leaned onto his side. He licked her cheek in affection.

"What wrong?" Sorrelpaw asked. "You look sad."

"It's just I had an argument with my fox-hearted sister." Spottedpaw said. "She found out I was seeing you at night."

"What did you do about it?"

"I killed her to keep our secret." He said.

Sorrelpaw's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"She was a terrible nuisance and an annoying sister." Spottedpaw said.

"You can't just kill your kin!" Sorrelpaw insisted.

"Why do you even care about her? Don't tell me you like her better than me?" Spottedpaw said.

"That's not it! You shouldn't murder innocent cats like that, Spottedpaw!"

He started growling. "I murdered her for you! I thought you were going to thank me!"

"Thanks for murdering your own kin?" Sorrelpaw exclaimed. "Look, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" Spottedpaw said. "I can't believe how unreasonable you are being! We are not braking up!"

"I just don't like when cats murder their own kin and-"

Before Sorrelpaw continued, Spottedpaw slammed himself into her, knocking her down. He unsheathed his claws. "You are going to obey what I say, or else I'll tell your whole clan that you have been braking the code to see a RiverClan cat! Understood?"

Sorrelpaw's heart began to pound loudly. If she knew Spottedpaw was a abusive murderer, she would never have wanted to meet him. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Spottedpaw narrowed his eyes. "I said, understood?"

Sorrelpaw nodded in agreement. He stood up and shook the dust out of his fur. Spottedpaw glared at her and dived back in the lake. As he swam, he yelled out the words, "I killed her for you!"

**_Its-Its all my my fault_**... Sorrelpaw thought._ If I never snuck out to meet Spottedpaw, his sister wouldn't have found out and he wouldn't have recklessly murdered her! What have I done_?

* * *

><p>"Are you ready? We can't keep the other clans waiting at the gathering forever, I think the other leaders would freak if they had to wait another second." Cinderlight said to the three apprentices.<p>

None of the three replied, they were still depressed about Deerpaw's unnecessary death, Bluetail's murder, and Spottedpaw's aggressive behavior.

"Are you all alright?" Cinderlight asked, sympathetically.

"I'm alright, I just have a a lot of things on my mind like..." Ashpaw's voice trailed off.

"I-I'm fine." Sorrelpaw replied.

Cinderlight looked at Dovepaw, the only one out of the three siblings who didn't respond.

"I don't feel very well. It's probably that weird tasting mouse I ate." Dovepaw lied, she couldn't tell the others that she's sad because Hawktalon murdered Bluetail.

Cinderlight wasn't convinced, there's was something wrong and she wanted to find out what. But she couldn't now, she had to get ready for the gathering. Longstar led the cats across the hills, avoiding the horse place. Arriving at the gathering late was a mistake.

"Where have you been?" Fawnstar, leader of ThunderClan asked.

"My apologies, Fawnpelt. A fallen tree blocked our way." Longstar said.

"My name is Fawn_star_!" The ThunderClan correct him.

"What happened to Firewatcher?" Longstar asked. "Isn't he suppose to be leader?"

"He died in the battle between ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan, he never did receive his nine lives though." Fawnstar explained.

"Ahem!" Rainstar of RiverClan interrupted. "I have waited for moons for you to arrive, now can you quiet down so we can finally start?"

"Go ahead." Longstar said respectfully.

**_Longstar told Hawktalon to kill Bluetail, but Longstar's so calm and responsible. Hawktalon must be lying, Longstar wouldn't never tell some cat to kill_**. Dovepaw thought.

"RiverClan's fish supplies are well," Rainstar said."My warriors are fed well and prepared to catch any trespassers."

Rainstar stepped back, her constant shaking was showing that she was obviously nervous. Ivystar (ivyfeather) of ShadowClan began.

"ShadowClan has quickly recovered from the many deaths and wounds from the battle of the three clans. Prey is running well and we have new warriors." Ivystar explained.

Cheers from ShadowClan boomed, "Kestrelstep! Birchheart!"

Fawnstar waited until the roars died down and stopped forward. "ThunderClan is well." He stopped.

**_Is that all he is going to say_**? Dovepaw thought.

Longstar started, "Lionstar died not so long ago. He will be remembered dearly. And I have something important to announce. Rainstar, will you stop trespassing on WindClan territory, stealing our prey?"

"What?" Rainstar exclaimed. "Your warriors are the prey stealers!"

Longstar rolled his eyes, "Would you stop lying? Every cat knows RiverClan has been starving, but you shouldn't hunt our prey!"

Rainstar was out of words. She opened her mouth to argue and snap back but everything Longstar said was true, and they both knew it.

"I have been smelling some strange RiverClan scents near the edge of the lake, in WindClan territory." Mapleclaw said, staring at Spottedpaw of RiverClan.

**_Wait, Mapleclaw knows about Spottedpaw's scents when he visited late at night? Does she know that I was meeting Spottedpaw_**? Sorrelpaw thought to herself.

"Staying off our territory, fish-brain!" said Russetheart.

"How dare you accuse RiverClan for such an erroneous statement!" Stormlight, the deputy of RiverClan said. "WindClan is the one who has been trespassing!"

"More lies?" Longstar questioned, suspiciously. "This is your last warning. Stop, or we will settle this on the battle field."

**_Woah, is Longstar challenging Rainstar to a war? It's only been a moon since the battle between the three clans_**. Ashpaw thought.

"RiverClan will tear your mangy pelts right off!" Stormlight spat. "How mouse-brained are-"

"Calm down!" Ivystar interrupted. "The gathering is a time of peace. Unless you want to brake rules and anger StarClan, stop arguing. Settle this like mature leaders, not little kits fighting over a mouse."

"Ivystar is right." Longstar said politely. "It's against the code to trespass, so let's both agree never do that, agreed?"

"Fine." Rainstar agreed, nervously.

After the leaders finished sharing their opinions on trespassing, it was time to leave. Before Sorrelpaw could go, Spottedpaw rushed towards her.

"Meet me at RiverClan tonight." He said.

"But Longstar said we couldn't trespass-" Sorrelpaw started.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Spottedpaw snapped. "Meet me tonight or else!"

"Or else what?" Ashpaw challenged him.

"Wha-? Ashpaw!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed surprisingly.

"Sorrelpaw, why didn't you tell me this fish-brain was bothering you so much?" Ashpaw asked. "I'm your brother! You should tell me this kind of stuff!"

"I-I" Sorrelpaw stuttered.

"Who are you to interrupt our private conversation?" Spottedpaw spat at Ashpaw.

"Do you want to fight? Because I can beat a small fish like you any time!" Ashpaw insulted.

"Sorrelpaw is mine, so back off!" Spottedpaw said.

Ashpaw unsheathed his claws. "Stop harassing my sister! Come on, Sorrelpaw, let's go."

"Meet me tonight or else!" Spottedpaw demanded Sorrelpaw.

Ashpaw hissed at the RiverClan apprentice. "Stay away from my sister!"

Ashpaw took Sorrelpaw away from Spottedpaw. The angry glare in his eyes showing he meant trouble.

"I-I'm sorry." Sorrelpaw apologized.

Ashpaw sighed. "Why are you sneaking off at night to see such a, such a jerk!"

"Spottedpaw forced me to. He murdered his own sister and he said if I don't do whatever he says, he would tell all of WindClan that I was responsible for his sister's murder." Sorrelpaw explained.

"You should have told me before!" Ashpaw said. "I could have handled it for you!"

"I thought that if I told you, you would think I would be a murderer." Sorrelpaw muttered.

Ashpaw growled. "Stay away from him, if he causes you more trouble, I'll deal with him."

"But if I don't meet him, he will tell everyone that I was the reason why he killed her sister!" She said.

There was a long pause. "Fine, go and see him tonight. But I'll come too so he doesn't hurt you."

"O-Ok. Thanks." Sorrelpaw said.

"Don't thank me, I'm only doing what a brother should do." Ashpaw said.

**_What if Spottedpaw tells every cat that Sorrelpaw was a murderer?_** Ashpaw **_thought. That would be terrible! What should I do?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The mother secret**

This chapter was made by my friend, Blazerkitty129. I cut some stuff out.

"Hey, Sorrelpaw!" Ashpaw nudged his sister. "Are you ok? You aren't concentrating on training ever since..."

Sorrelpaw shook her head, sighing and replying to her brother "I'm sorry. I can't concentrate properly right now...with...well, you know what"

"Shh!" Ashpaw shifted closer to her and slapped his tail across her mouth before she could say anything else. "It's better not to say anything with so many cats around here." he whispered. Sorrelpaw nodded.

Russetheart, who was demonstrating to the apprentices how to use the sun as an advantage in battle, continued on with the lecture. "The sun should dazzle your enemy and leave you blocked out of their view, so it would be best to attack with the sun facing behind you" she explained.

After a while, Russetheart and Mapleclaw finally finished explaining. Having sat down still for far too much for her liking, Sorrelpaw stood up and stretched her aching limbs.

"Keep practicing that move, and you can all at least get it right. I'm specifically talking to you, Ashpaw" Mapleclaw growled, narrowing her amber eyes at the silver-gray apprentice and giving him a small cuff over the ear.

Ashpaw watched as blood dripped from his ear. A stabbing pain shot his ear, or what's left of it.

"I think that's enough, Mapleclaw. There's no need to pressure everyone, they'll get the move right eventually" Russetheart said indignantly, a hint of anger rising in her voice.

Mapleclaw took her glare off of Ashpaw and looked at Russetheart. "They should get it right now, or would they all rather be killed in a battle becuase they're too weak to handle a simple move?" she replied sharply, pointing to the three apprentices.

Russetheart opened her mouth to say more, but then just sighed and shook her head. "Let's just go back to camp" she muttered, and ushered the apprentices over with her tail, casting another glare at Mapleclaw, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

As they walked back camp. Their paws sore and aching from their long training section.

"Are you ok? Mapleclaw has been so harsh on you for some reason." Sorrelpaw said to her brother.

Ashpaw shrugged "I'm alright, I guess" he replied, and then added in a quieter tone "Say, Sorrelpaw, have you ever wondered who our father is and where he is now?"

_**Our father**? _Sorrelpaw paused in surprise. "I-I never really thought of our father. Cinderlight never told us about him."

"Don't you want to know who he is? Or what happened to him at least?" Ashpaw said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She said.

"Then we should do something! Go get Dovepaw and we can find out by asking Cinderlight!" He said.

Sorrelpaw raced over to the white she-cat, poking her in the shoulder with one paw as she and Dawnpaw continued to talk. "Hey, Dovepaw, sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk" Sorrelpaw meowed to her.

Dovepaw nodded and followed Sorrelpaw out of the den. Ashpaw ran over towards the two she-cats.

"I'm going to ask Cinderlight who our father is" he told his sister. Dovepaw's blue eyes widened.

"Really?" Dovepaw asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Ashpaw said, and looked sideways to see Cinderlight emerging from the warrior's den. "Mother!" he called.

Cinderlight looked up, and saw all three of them. "Oh, hello, Ashpaw. What is it?" she questioned, padding over to the three.

"Well...we always wondered, who is our father? You never mentioned him, and neither has any warrior in the clan" Ashpaw asked.

Sorrelpaw saw their mother stiffen, and worry started pulsing through her. What if it was something terrible? She looked at Dovepaw and assumed that her sister was thinking the same. Ashpaw still waited for an answer, and he titled his head and meowed, "Well?"

Cinderlight finally sighed, hanging her head as if in defeat. "I think it's time I told you all the truth. Cinderlight took a deep breath and then meowed "I am not your birth mother."

Ashpaw gasped at her, while Dovepaw let out a surprised squeak. Sorrelpaw gasped. "You're not our mother? Then _who_ is?! And what about our father?!" she shouted.

"You're real mother was my sister, Silvertail who was my dear sister. She was killed in a battle between WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan when you three were newborn kits. She had left ThunderClan and met a blind rogue named Crimson, who is your father. Silvertail had told Crimson that if she didn't come back from the battle, that I would come and take of her kits to live with me in WindClan. So after Silvertail died, that's what I did. And since then I raised you three as my kits" Cinderlight explained.

There was a moment of silence before Ashpaw broke it. "You mean our real mother is dead? And our father is just some old, blind rogue? Why didn't you tell us before?!" he screeched furiously.

Cinderlight hung her head. "I know should have. I lied to all of you, and I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Sorrelpaw stood still, trying to comprehend all this news which made her head spin. Dovepaw shook her head. "What? How could this-?" she stopped, lost for words.

Ashpaw still had a look of disgust aimed at Cinderlight. "I can't believe you lied to us all this time! What will the clan think of me now? I have _rogue_ blood in me! All this time I thought I was a pure blood warrior! How could you do this to me?!"

Sorrelpaw stepped in front of her brother. "Ashpaw, calm down. You asked for who our father was, and Cinderlight gave us the truth. Our mother did the right thing" she told him, trying to calm him down.

Ashpaw cast Cinderlight an icy glare. "She's not our mother" he growled, and whipped around to storm back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The leader secret**

Ashpaw followed Sorrelpaw to the spot where she met Spttedpaw last time. They waited silently near the lake, their tails twitched with nervousness.

"He's coming." Sorrelpaw said. "Quick, go and hide!"

Ashpaw nodded as he saw Spottedpaw swimming towards them. The gray WindClan apprentice leaped into a bush to conceal himself from Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw walked from the lake, shaking the water off his fur.

"Greetings." Sorrelpaw said politely.

"Is that rotten brother of yours here?" Spottedpaw asked, licking his paw dry.

"You mean Ashpaw? He is always training at night, near the other side of WindClan." Sorrelpaw said.

"Good, I don't want him anywhere near you. If I ever see that mangy-pelt then ill claw his ears off!"

Ashpaw growled. **_Stay away from my sister, fish-brain!_**

"So how are you, Spottedpaw?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not fine. All RiverClan is talking about is the mouse-brained death of my sister." Spottedpaw said. "It's a good thing they wouldn't suspect the brother of the murdered one."

"Haha." Sorrelpaw faked a laugh to brake the awkwardness between the two.

Spottedpaw leaned near her and whispered, "I don't want you near any tom, understand?"

"Wha-?"

"You are mine forever, not anyone else's. So I don't want you near any other toms!" He snapped.

"But I'm always near other toms." Sorrelpaw muttered

"Well, from now on, don't!" Spottedpaw spat.

Sorrelpaw frowned. She liked being around her male friends and her caring brother.

"If you don't listen to me, then I'll tell every cat you murdered my sister." He threatened.

**_Who does he think he is_**? Ashpaw thought. **_I'll rip his face off with one claw if he threatens her one more time_**!

"I love you, Sorrelpaw." Spottedpaw purred.

"I-I love you too." Sorrelpaw lied.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Sorrelpaw and Spottedpaw, they went back to camp. Dovepaw shared a rabbit with Sorrelpaw.<p>

"I can't believe we got a rabbit in leaf-bare!" Sorrelpaw cheered. "I can't wait to tell my mentor, Bluetail that I caught a juicy one!"

Dovepaw's tail drooped when she thought of Bluetail and how she saw his death.**_ I can't tell anyone of Hawktalon's murder_**. She thought.

"Have you seen Bluetail? I haven't seen him ever since we last trained with Dawnpaw." Sorrelpaw said innocently.

"Well, ugh he..." Dovepaw stuttered.

Sorrelpaw narrowed her eyes on her sister. "Is there something you're hiding from me? Were sisters, you can tell me anything."

"I-I just can't, ok? You have to understand." Dovepaw said.

"Hm." Sorrelpaw was still suspicious. "Alright. But just remember that I'm _always_ here for you, Dovepaw."

Dovepaw nodded. **_Someone is going to find out that Hawktalon murdered Bluetail, and he and I will be punished_**! She thought.

"Attention WindClan! Let all elders hunt for themselves." Longstar said.

The clan gathered around the WindClan leader. Longstar raised his tail, asking for silence.

"Bluetail was a great deputy." Longstar began with an unreadable tone in his voice. "But he was found died, floating in the lake. Hawktalon found him and reported that another clan cat must have murdered him and threw his dead body into the lake."

The clan gasped at the horrible news.

"Why hadn't you told us earlier?" A warrior demanded.

"We must punish whoever did this!" A queen suggested.

Longstar waited until the mutters from the crowd stopped. "We will miss Bluetail dearly. The new deputy of WindClan is Mapleclaw."

**_What_**? Hawktalon thought. **_Longstar said I would be deputy if I murdered Bluetail!i should be deputy of WindClan, not mouse-brained Mapleclaw_**!

"This is an honor, Longstar." Mapleclaw said. "I'll make you proud."

Longstar dipped his head in respect for the new WindClan deputy. The clan cheered Mapeclaw's name. After the clan meeting was over, the three siblings gathered in the apprentice den to sleep.

"Bluetail's death and Deerpaw's death in the same moon? That's terrible." Sorrelpaw commented.

Ashpaw and Dovepaw remained silent. The fear of others finding out they were involved with the recent deaths made them uncomfortable and nervous.

"Is-is there something you two are hiding from me?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"What? Of course not!" Dovepaw said, shaking. "Ugh, I'm tired, let's talk tomorrow!"

Dovepaw left them alone and curled up in the corner of the den.

"I-I am late for my training for Mapleclaw." Ashpaw said, trying to avoid his sisters.

**_Whats going on? Those two have been acting strange ever since Bluetail's and Deerpaw's sudden deaths_**. Sorrelpaw thought.

Ashpaw rushed out of the den. Outside, stood Mapleclaw and Longstar, talking in a low voice. Ashpaw opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Longstar, "You did a wonderful job murdering Lionstar so I could be leader."

**_Wait... Mapleclaw killed Lionstar so Longstar could be leader? No... how could she do that to the former leader, Lionstar_**? Ashpaw thought.

"I need you to murder one more cat for me." Longstar whispered to her.

Mapleclaw grinned, "Alright, who is it?"

"Cinderlight." Longstar said.

**_Her? No! They can't kill her_**! Ashpaw exclaimed in his head.

"Isn't Cinderlight that ThunderClan cat?" Mapleclaw asked. "She's useless, why do you want me to get rid of _her_?"

"She is related to Hailstorm! He was a bloody murderer, Cinderlight must have that same crave for murder like her brother! Plus she has ThunderClan blood! She's not WindClan, we must exterminate ones who aren't pure WindClan." Longstar said.

"Understood, but what do I get?" Mapleclaw asked.

"If you don't kill her, then I'll take your position as deputy away and I'll tell the whole clan you murdered Lionstar." Longstar threatened her.

"If you don't give me a good reason why I should kill Cinderlight, then I'll tell the whole clan you made Hawkflight kill Bluetail and that you are a cruel tyrant who wanted Lionstar dead!" Mapleclaw threatened him back.

Longstar glared at her, "Fine, what do you want from me so you can kill Cinderlight?"

"I want complete control over patrols and clan meetings." Mapleclaw demanded.

Longstar growled, "Fine, but don't get out of control, you are a deputy, not a leader. Go kill Cinderlight tomorrow before sunset."

Mapleclaw nodded and walked back towards the warrior den. Ashpaw, horrified and scared, was shaking from the conversation.

**_Mapleclaw is going to kill Cinderlight tomorrow! I have to do something, but if Mapleclaw or Longstar finds out I know that they were responsible for Lionstar's death, they will kill me!_** Ashpaw thought to himself.

"Ashpaw?" A voice called.

Ashpaw jumped in surprise. He was afraid to turn around to see who called his name.

"You heard the conversation, didn't you?" Longstar asked, eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed.

"I-I ugh!" Ashpaw stuttered.

"You will not tell anyone what you heard, alright?" Longstar said, "Or I'll exterminate you."

Ashpaw nodded, speechless and nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The escape secret**

"Move!" Ashpaw demanded as he pushed his way through the crowd of WindClan cats.

"Woah, woah! Slow down weasel-legs!" Dovepaw said to Ashpaw as he randomly burst out of nowhere. "Why are you running so wildly?"

"L-Longstar!" Ashpaw said, trying to catch his breathe. "H-He and M-Mapleclaw wants t-t-to kill C-Cinder-li-light!"

"What? Did you eat a rotten squirrel or something? You are going crazy." Dovepaw said to her brother.

"I'm not going crazy! I'm telling the truth!" Ashpaw insisted. "I overheard Longstar telling Mapleclaw to kill our mother!"

Dovepaw's eyes widened, speechless.

"We can't just stay here and continue to talk! Our mother is in trouble!"

"D-Did you just say our _mother_?" Dovepaw said, "I thought you say that Cinderlight was not-"

"I know what I said!" Ashpaw snapped. "This is not the time for 'let's remind Ashpaw of what he said last sunset', let's go before it's too late!"

Without hesitation, the two siblings absquatulated towards the warrior's den. They called for Cinderlight's name, waking the asleep warriors.

Cinderlight yawned, "I'm here, what do you two want?"

"You're in danger, mom!" Ashpaw whispered to Cinderlight.

"Did you just say mom?" Cinderlight asked.

"I ugh!" Ashpaw struggled to try objecting to what he said. "Whatever! This is not what I came to talk about. Longstar wants to kill you! I overheard his conversation with Mapleclaw, she killed Lionstar and Longstar ordered Mapleclaw to kill you like she killed Lionstar!"

"W-What, Ashpaw, you shouldn't make up horrifying stories like that." Cinderlight said.

"I'm not making this up!" Ashpaw insisted. "You have to run before Mapleclaw-"

"Oh ha ha." Longstar interrupted Ashpaw. "You have such a vivid imagination, but this is no time for kit games."

"Mom, you have to believe me! Longstar is not the cat you think he is!" Ashpaw said.

"I-I ugh." Cinderlight was out of words. Her eyes showed confusion.

"Ashpaw, don't bother your mother about such nonsense!" Longstar said. "Game over."

"She is not my birth mother!" Ashpaw said. "But that does not mean you can kill her! You are a beast, Long_fang_."

Longstar gritted his teeth. It was disrespectful to use the leader's warrior name in such a way, especially by an apprentice.

"Ashpaw, do not call WindClan's leader a beast." Cinderlight said.

"Well maybe you should start believing me!" Ashpaw said rudely. "Longfang is not the rightful leader! He ordered Mapleclaw to kill Lionstar to get leader!"

"That is enough Ashpaw!" Longstar snapped. "Either stop with this nonsense or you can go starve today!"

"Mom!" Ashpaw said.

Cinderlight hesitated, "Ashpaw, lying won't help anyone."

"Im not lying! Dovepaw, tell her im not lying!"

Dovepaw went silent, looking at her paws.

"What, don't tell me you don't believe me!" Ashpaw said to his sister, Dovepaw.

"...I'm sorry but I-I don't." Dovepaw said.

"Are you kidding me? No one believe me?" Ashpaw exclaimed.

"Quiet down, cats are staring." Cinderlight said.

Ashpaw looked around, he saw the queens and apprentices frightened and confused by the their conversation.

"I don't care if every cat in the lake hears me! I'm telling the truth! Mapleclaw killed Lionstar so Longfang can be leader!" Ashpaw said.

"Ashpaw!" Mapleclaw said, as she came out of nowhere. "I can't believe you missed training to go off and lie!"

"Ugh! I'm not lying!" Ashpaw exclaimed as he bolted of the scene.

All Ashpaw could think is how horrible the clan was. His judgement was clouded by anger and the feeling of disrespect. Times like these made him want to leave everything and go. Ashpaw's only option was just to run. Every cat that heard his conversation must have thought Ashpaw a liar. How could he go back to a disbelieving clan? The answer was he can't go back. And he will never. Ashpaw decided if Cinderlight refused to believe him, then it's not his fault if she dies.

* * *

><p>Dovepaw was never really good at tracking cats down, therefore it took hours for her to find Ashpaw. Longstar insisted that they wait until after sunset before searching for Ashpaw. But Dovepaw couldn't wait that long, she left immediately. But the problem was Ashpaw ran faster than Dovepaw could tract.<p>

"Ashpaw!" Dovepaw called. "Ashpaw! Come on! It looks like it's going to rain soon, let's go back to the clan before our fur is wet! Ashpaw!"

There was a slight silence, and a part of Dovepaw wanted to go back, but she had to get her brother. She walked farther, ignoring her aching paws. Suddenly, a stench of Ashpaw hit her nose. Dovepaw's ears shot up and ran towards the stench. She ended up near a small cat-made burrow.

"Ashpaw!" Dovepaw called.

"Go away. You probably won't believe me but I want to be alone!" Ashpaw said in anger to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you but... I just don't think Longstar would do that." Dovepaw said as she climbed into the burrow with Ashpaw.

"Even my own sister doesn't believe me." Ashpaw growled.

Dovepaw looked up at the sky. "We should go back to camp before it starts raining."

"I'm never going back." He muttered.

"What?" Dovepaw said. "You can't leave because of a silly arguement."

"It's not just because of the argument. It's all the times people disrespected me!" Ashpaw said.

"So you are going to spend the rest of your life alone, in the shadows of the clan?" Dovepaw asked.

The thought of being lonely did not sound good to Ashpaw, but he couldn't go back. "Goodbye Dovepaw."

Dovepaw couldnt believe what his brother was saying. Did Ashpaw actually want to leave all his family and friends over one argument?

"Ashpaw, you can't." Dovepaw said.

"You don't understand the pain I feel in the clan, I'm never respected at all!" Ashpaw explained.

"Are you serious?" Dovepaw couldn't keep her anger in. "You are absolutely mouse-brained! Every cat in the clan loves you! It's because of your constant nonsense of Longstar ordering Mapleclaw to kill that makes every cat thinks your crazy! Don't blame others because they don't believe your mouse-brained stories! Grow up Ashpaw!"

This triggered Ashpaw's anger, "What re even talking about? I'm telling the truth, no even believes me because you are too mouse-brained to understand the truth! Because of I left!"

"Because of me?" Dovepaw exclaimed in disbelief. "You have to be crazy! I didn't do anything to make you leave!"

"You didn't back me up when I told Cinderlight that she was going to die! If you backed me up, they would have believed me!" He insisted.

"They wouldn't have believed you even if I backed you up! It's not my fault they don't believe you!" Dovepaw said. "Stop being such a stuck up flea-pelt and let's go back!"

"Im not coming back! I'm not stuck up, you are!" Ashpaw said. He whipped his tail across Dovepaw's face. "Leave me alone!"

"Im tried of trying to get you back. Why should I care if a flea-pelt leaves? Once you spend one sunrise alone, you will come begging back to the clan!" Dovepaw said to her as she stomped away in anger.

"I don't care!" Ashpaw yelled after her.

Ashpaw wrapped his tail around his curled body and tried going to sleep. Suddenly, the sound of a scared cry ran through the air, waking every cat who heard it. Then the scent of a dog drifted in the air.

"Someone help! I'm hunted by a dog!" Dovepaw yelled from a distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The truth to the leader secret**

"Help! I'm being chased by a dog!" Dovepaw cried for assistants.

Ashpaw got on his paws and went out of his den to help Dovepaw. Outside, stood a large brown hound, growling at Dovepaw. Without hesitation, Ashpaw jumped onto the dog, claws unsheathed. He clawed the dog's face and jumped off. The dog roared and grabbed Ashpaw with its large mouth. Its flung Ashpaw across the ground, leaving Ashpaw on his back.

"Stop!" Dovepaw demanded.

Dovepaw lunged onto the dog, but was pushed away. The dog barked and jumped onto Ashpaw. Ashpaw's whole body ached but he got up and ran, limping. The dog cornered Ashpaw near a tunnel. The only way out was if Ashpaw escaped by going through the tunnel, but it was blocked. And Dovepaw knew that. She shook the dirt off her face and lunged at the dog, averting its attention from Ashpaw. The dog chased after Dovepaw across the ground.

"Ashpaw, save yourself! Go down the tunnel! I will go down the other one!" Dovepaw said.

Without another breathe, Dovepaw ran down a tunnel. The dog was forced to stop, it was too big and it's claws were aching so it didn't bother to dig. It turned its attention back to Ashpaw. Before the dog could attack Ashpaw, he dug through the tunnel and ran down.

Ashpaw couldn't see in the darkness of the tunnel but he kept running in case the dog wanted to chase after him. Back in the nursery, Ashpaw always heard stories of the tunnelers digging these tunnels to protect them from the recent flood, three moons ago. He was told that all the tunnels were blocked to prevent cats from falling in. Ashpaw remembered the story of Tallstar, the cat who was disrespected from his clan, he left for awhile and came back to WindClan and eventually became leader. I**_'m disrespected by WindClan! If I leave, I'll become leader when I come back like Tallstar!_** Ashpaw thought.

"Ashpaw? Ashpaw? Are you down here?" Dovepaw voice echoed faintly through the tunnels.

"I'm here!" Ashpaw called.

"What?" Dovepaw asked, unable to hear Ashpaw.

"I said, I'm here!" Ashpaw yelled at the top of his lungs.

There was a low rumble from the tunnel's ceiling. Ashpaw knew this sound, it meant the tunnels were going to collapse.

"Dovepaw! Get out! The tunnels are about to-" Ashpaw began.

Before Ashpaw could continue, the ceiling started to shake. Rocks and rumble fell on top of Ashpaw. He started to run but soon he was covered in dirt. Ashpaw tried to breathe but there was no air. All he could see was dirt and mud. He called out for help. But he was out of breath, and stopped moving.

* * *

><p>Dovepaw heard Ashpaw's call. She saw a glimpse of his gray fur, it was covered dirt and mud. Ashpaw wasn't moving, his fur was scraped by the rocks, Dovepaw saw tiny drips of blood leaking out from the wounds that the dog caused. <strong><em>Is-is Ashpaw dead<em>**? She thought. The ceiling began to shake again, signaling Dovepaw that she should run before it collapsed again. But if Dovepaw left now, she would be leaving Ashpaw behind, and she would never see him again. She wanted to stay but she was forced out by the collapsing mud. Dovepaw went through the tunnel, going out of the entrance.

Perhaps if she got backup, they could dig out Ashpaw before he dies. Dovepaw got to her paws and ran back to the clan as fast as she could. She burst through the crowd, trying to catch her breath.

"Help! Ashpaw is in the tunnels! He trapped! Help me dig him out." Dovepaw demanded.

"In the tunnels?" A warrior asked.

"I thought the tunnels were blocked." A queen said.

"Those tunnels were really dangerous." An elder said.

Why is everyone just standing there? Ashpaw could be dead! "You have to help me dig him out!" She insisted.

"If he's trapped in the tunnel, then there's no way he can survive." A queen said.

"But we have to try!" Dovepaw said.

"Dovepaw, your brother is gone, face it." Longstar said with an unreadable facial expression.

"B-But!" She said.

"Dovepaw, shouldn't you be training?" Longstar asked.

"...Ashpaw needs help." Dovepaw muttered.

"He's gone. Get over it." Longstar said as if Ashpaw's death was not surprising to him.

Longstar padded away, leaving Dovepaw in alone in horror. A**_shpaw can't be dead! He can't! It's not fair_**! She thought.

Sorrelpaw padded up to Dovepaw, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ashpaw...he's trapped in the tunnels..." Dovepaw muttered.

"What?" Sorrelpaw exclaimed.

"It's-It's your fault!" Dovepaw yelled at Sorrelpaw.

"My fault?" Sorrelpaw asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly! You didn't help Ashpaw when he was chased by the dog! If you actually helped, he would still be alive!" Dovepaw accused her.

"I would have saved Ashpaw if I could but I was busy." Sorrelpaw said.

"Busy doing what?" Dovepaw asked, suspicious. "You have been sneaking out a lot at lately. And you come back smelling like the lake."

"I-I ugh." Sorrelpaw said. Sorrelpaw couldn't tell her sister that she has been sneaking away because Spottedpaw was blackmailing her.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Dovepaw asked.

"It's nothing..." Sorrelpaw said.

Fortunately for Sorrelpaw, Dovepaw changed the subject of the conversation. "Ashpaw is gone now. I'll tell Cinderlight."

"D-Do you still think Cinderlight as a mother?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Yes, I mean, Cinderlight took care of us didn't she?" Dovepaw said. "Cinderlight didn't tell us that she was our mother, we just assumed."

"Yeah, that's true." Sorrelpaw said.

Dovepaw left to talk to Cinderlight. She padded to the den, waiting for Cinderlight.

"What are you doing here." Russetheart asked her.

"I'm waiting for Cinderlight." Dovepaw answered.

"Mapleclaw took a walk with Cinderlight a little while ago. They went near the Thunderpath." Russetheart explained.

"Oh thanks." Dovepaw said as she padded out of the den.

**Why would Mapleclaw want to talk with Cinderlight? **Dovepaw asked herself.** I'll go pay them a visit**.

Dovepaw walked through the moor, her paws aching from the dog chase. She passed the hills and went through the heather. She spotted two cats near the loud Thunderpath. One cat was light gray, her back was mottled with lighter gray spots, Cinderlight. The other cat was bright dark, bright ginger, but a white underbelly and sharp green eyes, Mapleclaw.

"So what do you want to speak to me about?" Cinderlight asked.

"Is it true your brother is the horrible Hailstorm?" Mapleclaw asked, curious.

"Yes, but he's not horrible. Hailstorm kill cats to protect his clan." Cinderlight said.

"Anyway, I didn't drag you all the way here to talk. I'm here to kill you." Mapleclaw said with a snarl.

"K-Kill me?" Cinderlight choked.

"Yeah, that mouse-brained Ashpaw was right, Longstar did want me to kill you." Mapleclaw explained.

**_Ashpaw was telling the truth_**? Dovepaw thought to herself.

"Say goodbye Cinderlight, it will be the last thing you will ever say." Mapleclaw said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The deputy secret**

Mapleclaw bared her fangs at Cinderlight. She launched herself at Cinderlight, slamming her down.

"Stop!" Dovepaw demanded as she jumped out from hiding. "Let go of her!"

Dovepaw sprang onto Mapleclaw, averting her attention. Mapleclaw let go of Cinderlight and tried pushing Dovepaw of her back.

"Get off, rat!" Mapleclaw said as she throw Dovepaw off. "I don't have time for this!"

Mapleclaw pinned Dovepaw down, but before she could sink her fangs into her neck, Cinderlight slammed herself into Mapleclaw. Cinderlight clawed Mapleclaw face leaving a huge scar. Mapleclaw hissed and kicked Cinderlight off with her hind legs. Cinderlight landed on her paws. Dovepaw got to her paws and lunged onto Mapleclaw, scraping her eyes. Mapleclaw had enough, she knocked her head onto Dovepaw's and sank her fangs into her neck.

"No! Stop!" Cinderlight demanded. She stumbled on to her paws, turning to ignore the pain.

Dovepaw pushed herself away from Mapleclaw blood dripping everywhere on her fur. Cinderlight leaped on Mapleclaw, but she was pinned down immediately. Mapleclaw gripped Cinderlight's neck, suffocating her. Cinderlight struggled, trying to breathe, but Mapleclaw was much more well trained than her. Dovepaw tried saving her from Mapleclaw but it was too late, Cinderlight stopped moving and dropped to the ground. She was dead.

Dovepaw cried out, "Mom! No!"

"Your next, rat!" Mapleclaw said, tired and out of breath.

Dovepaw was just an apprentice. Mapleclaw was an experience warrior, who was in many fights before. She knew she couldn't win against Mapleclaw. Dovepaw sprinted away towards the camp. Mapleclaw was exhausted already, and knowing that could be her downfall. But Dovepaw didn't just want to survive, she wanted revenge for her Cinderlight. But how?

"Stop running, rat! Are you too afraid you can't win?" Mapleclaw asked, trying to intimidate her.

Dovepaw wanted to scream and insult her back, but it would only make her angry. Mapleclaw was too distracted by the apprentice that she didn't notice where she was headed. And that was her biggest mistake.

"Whats going on?" Hawktalon asked, suspicious of the blood dripping on Dovepaw.

Dovepaw ran behind Hawktalon for protection. "She's a bloody murderer! She killed my mother!"

**_This is the perfect excuse to kill Mapleclaw so I can be deputy!_** Hawktalon thought.

"Mapleclaw how could you?" Hawktalon said, trying to act concerned.

"I-I-I" Mapleclaw stuttered.

"Once the clan finds out, you will be punished. No, not punished...banished!" Hawktalon said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mapleclaw challenged.

"Watch me!" Hawktalon hissed.

"Longstar already knows I planned to kill Cinderlight. Longstar was the one who ordered me to kill her!" Mapleclaw said.

"Do I look like I care?" Hawktalon asked rhetorically.

"Longstar won't banish me for doing what he asked me to do!" Mapleclaw said.

"Longstar will anything to keep that rotten secret! Even if it means I get deputy!" Hawktalon said.

Mapleclaw growled, she launched herself onto Hawktalon. Hawktalon kicked her back with his hind legs. Mapleclaw knocked into a tree, braking her back. She let a cry out but was silenced by the pain of her battle wounds. Mapleclaw was done. Once the clan finds out she killed Lionstar and Cinderlight, she would be disgraced by everyone. What shall she do now? Mapleclaw couldn't defeat Hawktalon, she had nothing anymore.

"Come on Dovepaw, you will help prove of Mapleclaw's actions." Hawktalon said.

Dovepaw remembered how Hawktalon killed bluetail (in chapter 2). What if Hawktalon killed Dovepaw next? Or even worse, the whole clan? Hawktalon was a murderer like Mapleclaw, Dovepaw wanted to expose them both as killers. But no one would believe Dovepaw, she was only an apprentice like Ashpaw.

"Please don't." Mapleclaw begged. "Ill do anything."

"Anything?" Hawktalon asked, he loved the sound of questioning mercy.

"Don't tell the clan. I'll do anything." She begged.

Hawktalon laughed, "You're really pathetic!"

"Hawktalon stop!" Dovepaw shouted without thinking. She immediately regretted it the moment she said it.

Hawktalon glared at Dovepaw. "You shut your mouth before I claw it off!" He threatened.

Hawktalon flicked his tail at Mapleclaw in mockery as he dragged Dovepaw away. He padded onto the dirt path, grinning at Mapleclaw's sudden change of mood. Dovepaw didint like being pushed around, be she knew one day, she would confront Hawktalon as the killer he was.

"Did you speak of what happened to Bluetail to anyone?" Hawktalon asked.

"No. Bluetail has not been spoken of since his death. It's like he has disappeared." Dovepaw said.

"Good. That old tom doesn't deserve the role of WindClan's deputy." Hawktalon said. "Besides, he would have died of his disease anyway."

"Bluetail had a disease?" Dovepaw asked.

"No one else knew it but Bluetail wasn't healthy and fit as everyone thought he was. He had an unknown disease. Not even the medicine cat knew what it was. But the disease was going to kill Bluetail, but I saved him the pain." Hawktalon said, as if he was bragging.

"What about Longstar. He forced Mapleclaw to kill Cinderlight. You can't let Longstar do that!" Dovepaw insisted

"Your right, if he keeps killing off cats, WindClan will get smaller and weaker. I'll get rid of Longstar once im deputy." Hawktalon said.

**_Not what I was thinking but Longstar needs to be stopped_**. Dovepaw thought.

Hawktalon and Dovepaw arrived to WindClan camp. He didn't stop to chat, Hawktalon walked straight to the leader's den to speak with Longstar. Dovepaw had to wash off the stench of blood, and the horrid memory of death.

"Where are you going?" Sorrelpaw asked Dovepaw.

"To the lake." She answered her sister as Dovepaw padded away.

Sorrelpaw raced after Dovepaw, "Where were you? And wheres Ashpaw and Cinderlight? Everyone was worried sick about you three!"

"Im fine, but Ashpaw and Cinderlight..." Dovepaw remembered the recent deaths. "They are in StarClan presently."

"W-What?" Sorrelpaw asked, confused.

Dovepaw didn't want to speak of what happened, instead she just ignored her.

"Dovepaw, whats going on?" Sorrelpaw asked.

She didn't answer Sorrelpaw.

"Dovepaw!" Sorrelpaw insisted on getting the answer.

"I just don't want to talk about it! Ok?" Dovepaw snapped.

Sorrelpaw silenced, startled by Dovepaw's sudden change of mood.

Dovepaw sighed. "I just want to be alone."

"What are you hiding?" Sorrelpaw asked.

Dovepaw thought of Bluetail and Cinderlight's deaths. "None your business." Dovepaw left.

"There's something she is hiding. Something bad, I must find out for the sake of StarClan." Sorrelpaw said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The brother secret**

(Read Losing Hope before reading this or you won't understand much)

"Hailstorm." Silvertail called from a far.

The light gray tom turned around to face the one who called his name. "What?"

"There's something I need to ask you that I've been wondering ever since I was an apprentice." Silvertail said.

Hailstorm hesitated, he knew this moment would come one day. He just wished it wouldn't happen.

"I want to know the truth. Every cat in ThunderClan thinks you killed innocent warriors. I want to know why, now." Silvertail said.

Hailstorm was in StarClan, so he must be pure, right? Silvertail questioned in her mind.

"It's true, I did kill my own clan mates who were warriors. But they were not pure." Hailstorm explained. "It all started long ago, a moon after I got my warrior name in ThunderClan."

Silvertail sat down, ears pointed up, waiting to hear his explanation. She remembered that Hailstorm was her brother, but could not be trusted like one.

The story went like this:

Hailstorm was ready to go to the gathering. It was his first time going as a warrior, he was nervous but he couldn't tell anyone that, it was a sign of weakness and vulnerability. Maplestar (NOT MAPLECLAW) of ThunderClan called for the clan to follow her to the gathering.

"You are doing it right?" Onefang asked.

"Of course." Dappleface ensured him.

"The weak must go." Onefang whispered in her ear.

Hailstorm flicked her tail. **_What are those two talking about? They have been acting strange for these past few days_**. Hailstorm thought, suspicious.

"Hurry up everyone, if were late, the other leaders will rip our pelts off!" Fawnpelt said, though he didn't care much about the others arriving on time or not.

Hailstorm left Dappleface and Onefang and padded with the rest of the clan. He raced up to his former mentor to sit besides him in the gathering. Hopefully he would get to see his father Grayfeather speak as sky was painted orange as the clan arrived half way to the gathering. Small droplets of rain still hanged from the edge of leaves from the last rainy day. Maplestar immediately stopped walking, which caused the clan to pause, wondering why the leader looked so astonished.

"Four, five, six, seven..." Maplestar counted. "Were missing some warriors. There should be four apprentices and ten warriors. But ther are only seven warriors now."

The cat started looking around, muttering under their breaths. Hailstorm counted the number of cats there currently was. Maplestar was right, four warriors were missing. But why, and where did they go?

"Should we go back and get the warriors?" A warriors suggested.

"No, that would take too long. We are already late for the gathering. It would be disrespectful to make the other clans wait." Maplestar said. "Instead, I'll send a warrior to retrieve the warriors from camp. Who will volunteer to do such a job?"

Silence filled the crowd. No one wanted to do it, they all wanted to go to the gathering, but retrieving the warriors would take away part of the gathering from them. Hailstorm looked around for volunteers.

"Ill do it." Hailstorm offered.

"Alright, anyone else?" Maplestar asked.

Raveneye was madly in love with Hailstorm, though she would never admit it. She wanted to spend more time with him but she never got the chance to. But if she went with him to get the warriors, she could finally bond with Hailstorm. Raveneye didn't need another minute to think about it, she wanted to be with him.

"Ill do it with Hailstorm!" Raveneye said.

"Alright, go with him and get the warriors, then meet us at the gathering." Maplestar said. "Now everyone lets go!"

The rest of the clan departed forward to the gathering, leaving Raveneye and Hailstorm alone. Hailstorm flicked his tail and got ready to search for the three warriors. Raveneye hesitated, she didn't want it to be awkward, but what should she say?

"Come on, the faster we search, the faster we can go to the gathering." Hailstorm said.

"Oh, yes!" Raveneye said without thinking.

Hailstorm, ignored the surprising tone of Raveneye's voice and started to walk. Raveneye, embarrassed, followed Hailstorm solemnly. Hailstorm lifted his nose in the air to catch the scent of the warriors. He could only smell the stench of rain from the recent shower. Hailstorm continued to walk towards camp, hoping the warriors were back at WindClan. Without question, Raveneye followed him. She wanted to bond with him so they could be closer and perhaps the awkward silence between them. But first, she had to say something, anything.

"So, where should we search first?" Raveneye asked.

"I was thinking we should explore around the camp and maybe near the twolegplace. Cats usually wander around there." Hailstorm said.

"Ok." Raveneye said. She didn't quite agree with his choice but disagreeing would not be good for their "relationship".

Hailstorm started to gain more ground as he padded faster. Raveneye tried catching up to his speed but her limping leg lowed her down. She couldn't let her leg stop her, she ran with her other three legs. Raveneye felt a large log, under her paw. It startled her and knocked her off balance. She fell on her face, scraping her hind claw.

"Ow." She muttered.

Hailstorm turned around, his gaze fixed upon her. "Are you ok?"

Raveneye shot herself up, she didn't want to appear weaks in front of her crush. She stumbled around but managed to stand. Hailstorm padded up to her, his fur gently touched her's. Hailstorm took a glance at her chipped claw. He began licking the blood from the trip. Raveneye blushed as he cleaned the dirt off her paw.

"Does that sting?" Hailstorm asked.

"N-No." She said. "Thank you-for cleaning it though. My paw feels much bett-"

"Shush!" Hailstorm demanded.

Raveneye silenced. **_What is something i said_**? She thought.

"We should start now." A voice said.

"Yeah, before Maplestar and the others return." Another voice said.

Hailstorm flicked his ear, he was trying to hear the voices.

"The weak must go." voice said.

**_The weak must go? Where have I heard that before? Didn't Onefang say that before_**? Hailstorm thought.

"We should kill the elders first, they will be easy since most are injured or sick." A female voice said.

**_Did she just say, kill_**? Hailstorm thought, shocked.

"Yes, let's start now." The other voice said.

**_No, I can't let them kill elders_**! He thought.

"Stay here." Hailstorm whispered to Raveneye.

Hailstorm ran towards the voices. He saw Dappleface, Onefang and Fawntail gathered together. The sudden appearance of Hailstorm startled the three ThunderClan warriors.

"H-Hailstorm! How long have you been here?" Onefang asked, hoping Hailstorm didn't hear their conversation."

"You three are sick! Killing the innocent. I'm not going to let you lay a paw on them!" Hailstorm said.

Fawntail smirked, "Whos going to stop us?" She flicked her tail at Hailstorm in mockery.

"Me." Hailstorm said as he lunged onto Fawntail, claws unsheathed.

Fawntail tried kicking him off but Hailstorm was bigger and stronger. He grabbed Fawntail but her scruff and threw her across the ground. She landed on he face, hissing at him. Onefang narrowed his eyes on Hailstorm, Onefang launched himself onto him. He gripped his claws on Hailstorm's shoulders and shoved him down. Hailstorm was pinned down but he was smarter than Onefang, he knew Onefang's weakness. Like for example, Onefang was terrible at keeping his balance. Hailstorm scrapped his belly and pushed him off of him. Onefang was knocked off balance but landed on his paws. Now it was Hailstorm's turn to attack, he lunged at Onefang, landed on his face.

"No!" Dappleface said. "Don't hurt him!"

"If you don't want me hurt, then help me fight, mouse-brain!" Onefang said to Dappleface.

Dappleface was having second thoughts about killing the weak. She never liked the idea, but Onefang was her father, she had to do want she says. Dappleface hated fighting, she wanted to become a medicine cat, but her father forced her to become a warrior. Dappleface was tired of listening to her father, she had to do something to let him know she is not to be controlled by him.

"No, I will not help you!" Dappleface said to her father, "But I'm going to get the others and stop this plan!"

"Don't you dare, mouse-brain!" Onefang said, trying to push Hailstorm off of him.

It was too late, Dappleface already left. Hailstorm took Onefang's scruff and ripped the fur off his neck to give pain. Fawntail got back up.

"Onefang, Maplestar will be coming back any second now! We should go before they return!" Fawntail suggested.

"Ok, but first, I'll kill this cat!" Onefang said to Hailstorm.

Raveneye walked out of hiding, she saw Hailstorm trying to attack Onefang.

"What are you doing?" Raveneye asked, surprise:

"And thus Raveneye told Maplestar that I was the villain and banished me." Hailstorm explained to Silvertail as he finished narrating the story.

"Is that all?" Silvertail asked, suspicious. "You know, I had the strangest dream a few days ago. You were in it and so were my kits. But there was blood, scattered all around the field. There's something you aren't telling me, are you?"

Hailstorm hesitated, "You see, you and Lostpaw- I mean Cinderlight, were not suppose to have kits."

Silvertail's eyes widened." What?"

"They say your kits are cursed. That bad things will happen to your kits and those around the three." Hailstorm explained.

"So your saying, Dovepaw, Ashpaw and Sorrelpaw are cursed?" Silvertail exclaimed.

Hailstorm nodded.

**_This is awful. That means they won't get to life normal lives. Every day they are going to experience abnormal, cursed problems. Will they ever survive all of it_**? Silvertail thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The secret murder**

"I saw you with him again." Spottedpaw growled.

"With who?" Sorrelpaw asked, suddenly worried."That orange mouse-brain which was flirting with you this morning!" Spottedpaw snapped at her.

"Dawnpaw?" Sorrelpaw asked, "He is just a friend, not even a friend, a clanmate! And we weren't flirting, we were just talking."

Spottedpaw narrowed his eyes, "I thought I told you to stay away from toms!"

Sorrelpaw flattened her ears, hoping the RiverClan cat wasn't mad. To her surprise, Spottedpaw did not yell. Instead he just shook his head in disappointment. He licked his tail, something was obviously bothering him. He wouldn't admit it but he might be even be feeling guilty about murdering his sister.

"I have to go, I'll see you next time." Spottedpaw said as he nudged her gently in affection.

Sorrelpaw faked a comfortable purr and watched him dive into the water. She waited until Spottedpaw swam far enough that she could barely see him in the lake. Sorrelpaw turned around, ready to sneak back into camp. She scanned around the area, searching for a mouse or two. ThunderClan mentors were suppose to be training their apprentices by now, but ever since Sorrelpaw's mentor, Bluetail disappeared, she went to see Spottedpaw instead. By she couldn't let anyone know that so she had to bring back a mouse to make it seem as if she was hunting the whole time she was away from the camp. Sorrelpaw spotted a slight movement in the grass, she ducked her head to hide her body from the prey. She padded closer and lunged onto the prey. Sorrelpaw sank her fangs into it, killing it.

"Don't you dare say it to him!" A tom's voice exclaimed.

"I told you, I won't tell him you kill Bluetail." A she-cat's voice said.

Sorrelpaw's ear shot up as she heard her mentor's name. She grabbed her prey and silently padded closer to the voices to listen. Something about the she-cat's voice was familiar, as if she heard that same voice before.

"You tell him that I kill him and I'll kill you! Understand, rat?" The tom asked.

"I understand completely. Did Longstar understand when you told him?" The she-cat asked.

"That arrogant fool didn't believe me at first but i convinced him. Longstar will annouce that I will be deputy this sunset." The tom explained. "From now on, I don't want you to say one more thing about Bluetail or Mapleclaw, understand?"

"Yes." The she-cat said.

"Good, rat." He responded.

Sorrelpaw bit the inside of her mouth gently, _**they killed Bluetail? And Longstar is making the killer deputy this sunrise**_? She thought. _**This can't be**_! She heard the two cats go back to camp. Sorrelpaw lowered her head, hoping not to get caught listening. When they left the scene, Sorrelpaw came out of hiding. She brushed off the leaves that were caught in her fur.

"Ease dropping isn't very nice." A she-cat growled.

Sorrelpaw spun around in surprise, she was caught. The other cats who were talking left, so who was this cat? Narrow green eyes glared at her.

"Who are you?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"That doesn't matter!" She hissed at her. "I need you to do me a favor."

Sorrelpaw's ear twitched, she liked helping others but what if this cat was evil? Her voice was a bit familiar, but Sorrelpaw couldn't tell who the green-eyed cat was.

"What favor?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Give me that vole you caught." The she-cat said.

Sorrelpaw immedielately swipped the vole back, defending the prey. She was lucky to have caught a juicy prey like this in leaf-bare, she didn't want to give it. But Sorrelpaw wanted to help the cat get at least maybe a sparrow. The cat must be starving and tired for her to not be able to get her own prey.

"I need this vole, but I can catch another piece of fresh-kill for you." Sorrelpaw offered.

The green-eyed cat hesitated, "Ok."

Sorrelpaw looked around for any wandering prey. She heard a few chirps from birds a fox-leap away. The green-eyed cat watched Sorrelpaw take the vole and try climbing a tree. Sorrelpaw grabbed the bark with her claws and pushed herself up, jumping onto another branch. She narrowed her eyes at a nest of blue colored birds. Usually ThunderClan didnt have such birds, but Sorrelpaw seemed to have a lot of luck this day. She leaped onto the nest, clawing one of the birds and falling off the tree. The nest fell onto Sorrelpaw's face, the bird eggs rolled onto her fur. She gently picked up the eggs and put it back in the nest.

"I got a blue bird for you." Sorrelpaw said to the stranger.

"Alright, now give it." She said, still hiding in the bush.

Sorrelpaw nodded and dropped the bird next to her. The stranger thanked her for her service and took the fresh-kill. Sorrelpaw took her vole and began to pad back to camp.

"Wait!" The stranger called.

"I really need to go back to camp. My clan-"

"Take the bird with you." She said.

"What?" Sorrelpaw asked, confused.

Sorrelpaw caught her a bird thinking she couldn't catch one herself. If the stranger didn't want her to get a piece if fresh-kill then why did she ask Sorrelpaw to get her one?

"Give it to Hawktalon. He deserves it." The stranger said.

Sorrelpaw got suspicious. The stranger knew about clan warriors? Has Hawktalon been talking to unknown cats recently? How else would the stranger know about Hawktalon. Sorrelpaw was about to ask when she noticed the bird got bigger, it almost looked stuffed and more red than before.

"Take it to him for me." She said, padding away.

Sorrelpaw wanted to ask her why but she it was too late, the stranger left already. While taking the vole and bird, Sorrelpaw padded back to camp. She dropped the juicy vole down and searched the camp for Hawktalon. Sorrelpaw saw him near the warrior den, licking mud off his paws. Grabbing the bird with her teeth, Sorrelpaw padded up to him and tossed the fresh-kill onto his paws.

"This is for you." Sorrelpaw said.

Hawktalon didn't seem to be grateful towards her at all. He filled his eyes and continued to lick his paws clean. Sorrelpaw turned around and padded away. Hawktalon looked down at the slightly red-faced bird. He ignored how unappetizing the fresh-kill was and took a bite. Before Hawktalon realized the taste was unusual, he spit it out, starting to cough. Sorrelpaw turned her head in surprise, wondering why he was choking.

"Whats happening?" Brookfur the medicine cat asked.

"I think he is choking on that bird!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed, worried.

Brookfur ran up to Hawktalon, trying to help. Sorrelpaw followed the medicine cat.

"T-The b-bird! Sor-sor." Hawktalon breathed as he died.

"Hawktalon! No!" Sorrelpaw said.

Brookfur pressed her ear against his chest to hear a heartbeat, but there was none. He was dead, all because of the bird. Sorrelpaw's worries built up inside her, she was the one who gave him the bird, she caused his death. The brown medicine cat checked the bird he choked on, immediately she knew something was wrong. Brookfur opened the bird, she clawed out some kind of chewed up red poultice.

"Hawktalon didn't die because he choked, he died because he swallowed death berries." Brookfur said.

"What?" Longstar asked as he padded towards them. "Why would a bird have death berries?"

"Either the bird ate it as a warrior attacked it or someone must have put the berries to kill the one who eats it." Brookfur said.

"I thought you said you were out of death berries." Longstar said.

"I am. I'm not sure where the death berries came from." Brookfur said. "But it's most likely a warrior here found them and stuffed it into a bird."

Sorrelpaw flattened her ears. She didn't put the death berries into the bird, who did? The bird started looking red just after the stranger took it. Could it be that the stranger stuffed the berries into the fresh-kill, wanting to murder Hawktalon? The stranger was familiar with the WindClan warrior so the stranger most likely was a WindClan warrior. Which means the murderer was in the clan right now. What if the murderer tries to kill more innocent cats?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The crush secret**

Dovepaw yawned as she entered the camp, she was tired from padding around since morning. She didn't feel like eating any fresh-kill, she just wanted to get some rest.

"Dovepaw!" Dawnpaw called.

Dovepaw turned around, she saw a handsome golden tom pad after her. She had a secret crush on Dawnpaw ever since she was a kit. The only one who knew that was Sorrelpaw, Dovepae's sister.

Dovepaw couldn't help but blush at him, "W-What do you need?"

"Longstar said we could go play awhile since we did such a good job repairing the dens. But the other apprentices and I don't have enough players for pretend war, would you like to play with us?" Dawnpaw asked.

Dovepaw bit the inside of her mouth, **_don't mess this up! I finally have the chance to bond with him_**! "I would love you! I mean, I would love to!" Dovepaw said, embarrassed.

Dawnpaw didn't seem to hear the first part, he was really focused on something in the distance. Dovepaw turned around to see what he was looking at. His eyes followed Sorrelpaw, who was talking to Brookfur, the medicine cat. Dovepaw looked back at Dawnpaw, she noticed he was blush at Sorrelpaw.

"D-Do you like my sister?" Dovepaw asked him.

Dawnpaw's face went red, "How did you know?"

Dovepaw frowned, his crush did not like her, he was more interested in Sorrelpaw. But as a kind cat, she had to help Dawnpaw and Sorrelpaw get together. They were perfect for each other, they both were kind and attractive.

"You should go talk to her, she loves company." Dovepaw said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh that's great!" Dawnpaw cheered as he padded up to Sorrelpaw.

Dovepaw watched them both talk in the distance. Although she was sad, she felt as if it was for the best if Sorrelpaw and Dawnpaw became mates. She watched Sorrelpaw laugh with Dawnpaw at his joke. Could it be possible that Sorrelpaw had feelings for Dawnpaw as well? That moment, Sorrelpaw and Dovepaw made eye contact. Sorrelpaw did not want Dovepaw to think she liked Dawnpaw, Sorrelpaw opened her mouth to speak but Dovepaw already turned around and left.

"Whats wrong?" Dawnpaw asked Sorrelpaw, he noticed a strange look on her face.

"Nothing." Sorrelpaw lied. "I have to go speak with Dovepaw, can we talk later?"

"Of course!" Dawnpaw said.

Sorrelpaw chased after Dovepaw, hoping to talk to her about Dawnpaw. She followed Dovepaw into the apprentice den.

"Dovepaw." Sorrelpaw called.

"What do you want?" Dovepaw asked, sick with jealously.

"I just want you to know that there's nothing between Dawnpaw and I." Sorrelpaw said.

Dovepaw growled, "Don't lie to me, you both love each other."

Sorrelpaw blushed, "I never would steal my sister's crush!"

Dovepaw flicked her tail in anger, "Just become his mate already! It's obvious that I'm meant to be alone forever! Just go ahead and take him, I don't care anymore!"

Sorrelpaw frowned, she didn't like making others mad, especially her own sister. Instead of trying to make Dovepaw feel better, she turned around and left before she made her more angry.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock." Longstar said.

The clan stopped their chatting and assembled around the high rock. Sorrelpaw sat in front of Longstar, patiently waiting. Dovepaw sent a glared at her and sat far away from Dawnpaw and her.

"Mapleclaw, our deputy has admitted to have killed Lionstar. Hawktalon was suppose to be the next deputy but he was poisoned. Some one gave a poisoned bird to Hawktalon. The new deputy is Russetheart." Longstar said.

Russetheart's eyes widened. She and Longstar use to be in love, until Longstar left her for another she-cat named Tigerfur. Russetheart was surprised Longstar would chose her after he left Russetheart. Every cat watched Russetheart pad up to the black-furred leader. Longstar had a sharp smirk in his face, as if he was planning something sneaky. Tigerfur was surprised as well, it would make much more sense if Longstar chose Tigerfur as the deputy since they were supposedly close.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Russetheart muttered into his ear as she sat next to him.

Longstar hid his smirk, "Still jealous that I chose Tigerfur over you moons ago?"

Russetheart narrowed her eyes, trying to not growl in front of the clan. Dawnpaw stared at his red-furred mentor, he never guessed that his mentor would be the next deputy. He sneaked a gaze at Sorrelpaw, hoping she was impressed that his mentor was deputy. Instead Sorrelpaw looked sad, most likely because she was the one who gave Hawktalon the poisoned fresh-kill.

"I say these words before StarClan so they may approve my chose, the new deputy of WindClan is Russetheart." Longstar announced.

The clan cheered her name aloud. Russetheart had earned a great role but she did not seem happy at all. Although sad and a bit jealous, Tigerfur faked a smile towards Russetheart and padded away. As the yells died down, cats backed away to continued their usual duties. Longstar jumped down from the highrock and angled his tail towards the leader's den, signaling Russetheart to follow him in the den with him. Suspicious, Russetheart padded in.

"What do you want?" Russetheart growled at him as she sat down in the den.

"What? Can't a leader appoint a new deputy without asking for favors?" Longstar asked with a smirk.

"Stop the act, Long_fang_. We both know you don't do nice things for free." Russetheart said.

"My name is Long_star_, for your information." He said, "Don't worry, you don't need to do anything for me for your role as deputy."

Russetheart was surprised that he did not ask for anything. But she didn't trust him, Longstar always acted nice at first but he would turn cold as ice in a second.

"Whats your plan about Ashpaw and Cinderlight?" Russetheart asked. "Soon cats are going to find out what you have done to them."

Longstar frowned, "So you know?"

"Of course, Cinderlight is my close friend." Russetheart said.

"Thats not what you said when you first met her." Longstar said, reminding Russetheart how awful she was to Cinderlight before. "And how do you know what happened to her?"

"I do a little spying myself." Russetheart admitted, "Only because I know I can't trust you."

Longstar laughed, "Still the same old suspicious Russetheart, aye? What I'm planning is far more than anyone would do."

"Why are you doing this?" Russetheart asked, "Can't you see, your insane plans only led to heart brake and trouble!"

"This plan will work." Longstar insured.

"Whats the plan even called?" Russetheart asked.

"The kill and conquer plan." He answered.

"Already sounds bad." Russetheart sighed.


End file.
